


Topsy Turvy

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Hannibal (TV), The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: Beverly and Abigail are Gypsies as well, Gypsy Will, M/M, Will isn't quite as awkward, Winston the Dog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:17:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8906911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Hannibal is enamored by a group of gypsies performing in the marketplace,the young man particularly catching his attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ...I watched Hunchback of Notre Dame recently.
> 
> Me like. 
> 
> Me hope you like. 
> 
> *hides*
> 
> (labeled mature because I'm not sure if I will continue, cause if I do, lord knows.)

Hannibal walked through the market, basket in hand as he inspected random foods and filled  
the wicker woven carrier. 

He stopped and turned when he heard a sudden rhythimic clapping growing a short distance away.  
Curiously, he made his way over to the crowd, hearing the interesting fast paced music jingling  
to the supportive joined applause. 

A smile grew as he marveled at the skillful wordless song resonating in the air, a tambourine's bells, a set of  
beaded marraca's and a flute. 

He froze when the musical group finally came to his sight, two females and a male were dancing  
behind a tin vase that people tossed golden and silver coins into. An Asian girl played the flute,  
a younger girl with long brunette hair and a scarf wrapped tight around her neck shaking the maraccas  
as the young man beat the tambourine against his palm. A multi-coloured dog pranced and trotted  
around and between their feet in excitement. 

Hannibal's eyes focused on the barefoot boy, his rutty oversized cloth pants hanging low on his hips below  
his shirtless chest, a loose dark purple and black scarf drapped around his neck. The chocolate curly  
hair bouncing as he danced around with the girls, his wide grin revealing pearly white perfect teeth  
with sharp alluring canines. 

The cround chanted and sang along to the locally recognized song that seemed to speed up faster  
and faster, the trio twisting and giggling with each other as the audience provided the lyrics for their  
musical performance. 

The song suddenly hit a slowed pace, the two girls lowering to a sensual crouch on either side of the  
young man and rising again as he winked to the crowd, shaking the tambourine skillfully as the music rose back  
to a faster pace.

They cheered and whistled at the sight, throwing more coins to their feet.

Hannibal's heart dropped to his stomach when he spotted the wink was directed straight at him. 

He grinned when the boy yanked the scarf from his own neck, leaping over the full vase and wrapped  
the thin purple piece around Hannibal's shoulders, skipping back to his partners to resume the last of the song.

Hannibal flushed red and glanced down at the sudden gift, then back to the entrancing young man as the  
performance came to a dramatic end. The dog barked twice to perfectly end the tune. 

\---

Once the audience rewarded the three with more money and compliments, they dispersed back to their shopping,  
leaving Hannibal waiting patiently for an opportunity to talk to the group. 

"Look Willy, you've got a special admirer." "Oh?" Will smiled and looked up, crouched down with the two girls as they  
gathered the scattered coins to shove into their pockets and pouches. 

Hannibal smirked and joined their crouch, setting his basket to the ground to help them pick up the money. 

"You all are quiet wonderful. I wanted to thank you for the scarf, unless you are hoping for it back, dear boy?"

"Oh no, it's for you sweetheart, for being such a wonderful audience." Will smiled sweetly at him, glancing back down  
to shove the last of the silver into the tin. Winston sniffed at Hannibal's ankles curiously.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at that, "I don't recall throwing any coins like the rest of the group did." 

Beverly and Abigail chuckled and retreated to their cart to cover their belongings and rewards beneath a tarp. 

"His name is Will, and he only gives his cute little scarves to who he find's the most attractive in the crowd!" Beverly shouted with a giggle.  
Will snapped his eyes over to her with a glare and rolled his eyes when she snickered and continued packing their things.

"Is that so?" Hannibal smirked, looking down to the black and purple fabric. 

Will flushed red and nodded, standing up with the man now. 

"I'm flattered, especially to be granted such a gift from quite a beautiful talented thing." 

"I, uh, ha, oh, thank you." Will rubbed his neck, studying the man's gentle yet intimidating appearance. The fancy red sweater  
likely made from expensive material above the tan bottoms. The soft golden hair dusted over his forehead had hidden silver  
strands that glimmered under the sun-light. 

"My name is Hannibal, Will. Would it be too foreward to ask you to join me for a meal this afternoon?"

"Uh, wow, no, that um...that sounds nice. Where'd you have in mind, handsome?" Will grinned, running his hand through his curls.

Hannibal bit his lip gently and stared into the bright blue globes that only connected with his maybe three times over the minute.

"Is my home adequate enough, or would you prefer someplace else?" 

Will parted his lips at his loss of a response, blinking twice before closing his mouth and nodding at the man. 

\---


End file.
